tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster (Fate/apocalyptica) - Merlin
|affiliation = Maya |gender = Male |hairc = Red |eyec = Blue |likes = Humor, women, love |dislikes = Being fooled, humiliation |talent = Magic |enemy = Lady of the Lake, Morgan le Fay |imagecol = Blue}} Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā) is the Caster-class Servant summoned in the Seventh Holy Grail War. His Master is Maya. Profile Identity Appearance Personality Caster lives up to the typical potrayal of the wizard in Arthurian Legend. He possesses a joking personality, his most known trait being having a strong sense of humor, using it to make light of a moment, and has been noted to have been rarely frowning, if ever. Optimistic and fun-loving, Merlin was described as simply bliss to be around, if it weren't for his mischievious nature getting the best of him at times, misusing his magic at times, primarily his Many Faces of One in order to toy with people merely for their reactions, doing so on his past time, becoming both a despised menace and a beloved prophet. However, Merlin knows when the time for jokes is due, and when he must be serious, even if his mischievious smile is still ever-present. Evidently, he dislikes being made a fool of, and humiliated, seeing it as a disgrace. Despite being part Incubus, Merlin has no resentment towards humans, but infact considers himself one of them, valuing their lives as much as the life of any other creature, this even includes the likes of other demons, finding them to be his "brethren", essentially seeing himself as an anchor between the human and demon world, thus unable of hating either side. However, one trait that is present from his Incubus side is his lust, which he simply describes as "strong love" that happens on its own. Said lust is exclusive to the opposite sex, i.e. women, and while he doesn't try to indulge himself with women, he is unable of refusing a woman's request when expecting any kind of reward, making him easily manipulated by women. He even admits that if it weren't for Maya's Command Spell, he'd be easily used against her if a woman ordered him to with the promise of a reward. Despite a fearsome reputation as arguably the most powerful Magician to exist, Merlin is a pacifist at heart, hating conflict, even if he has provided tactics during the battle against Mordred, and has known of future conflicts but did nothing to stop them, knowing it was pointless anyways. As such, Merlin's magic, while possessing some combat value to them, is primarily known for being defensive in nature, reflecting his pacifistic traits. And while aware of his lack of combat skill when it comes to actual, physical unarmed combat, he is absolute trash, he is always confident in utilizing strategy in battle, rather than blindly attack his foe, taking his time until the right moment, which can be viewed as a sign of overconfidence or even arrogance from his part. Roles Fate/apocalyptica Abilities Magic Many Faces of One Clairvoyance Noble Phantasm Trivia Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Caster